Eldarya - La Destinée des deux mondes
by Armenia200
Summary: Bonjour à toutes les lectrices et lecteurs (et pourquoi pas ! xD) ! C'est ma première Fanfiction sur Eldarya donc j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur ! Je vais détourner l'histoire de base où je vais juste reprendre les personnages de bases. L'histoire est très originale ! Il y a de l'amour, de la comédie, de la fantasy et de l'action (pas dès le début). Bonne lecture à vous !
1. Chapter 1

Prologue : Un rêve

bien étrange

_Mais... Où suis-je ? _

Il faisait sombre. Très sombre. J'étais dans le noir le plus complet. Cet endroit avait une atmosphère très inquiétante. Elle me faisait penser aux ténèbres. Un lieu terrifiant malgré le peu de chose que l'on puisse voir. Soudain, je pouvais percevoir au loin une toute petite lumière. Elle était jaune et dégageait une aura pleine d'espoir et de courage. J'entendais de petits bruits provenant de cette lumière. Un peu comme une voix ou je ne sais quoi. Curieuse, je m'avançais doucement dans la pénombre. Au fur et à mesure que j'approchais de la lumière, celle-ci me paraissais plus grande, plus forte, plus imposante encore. Pour au final engloutir les ténèbres et moi avec.

Je rouvris les yeux doucement et vis un ciel bleu. Le bleu semblait étrangement pur. A la place des nuages il y avait comme de petites lumières jaunes et blanches. Je baissais mon regard et vis à ma grande surprise que j'étais assise sur des nuages ! Je fis un bond de peur de tomber dans le vide, mais rien de tout ça ne ce passa. Je me relevai avec difficulté puis avança pour explorer ce lieu. Peu de temps après, je trouvais un gouffre immense dans le sol nuageux. Je me penchais hésitante dans le vide puis j'entendis quelque chose. Quelque chose qui provenait du vide comme des paroles. Les mêmes que tout à l'heure mais cette fois ci elles étaient beaucoup plus forte et je pouvais distinguer quelques sons.

_Elvya viens ! ... besoin … toi !_

Je n'arrivais pas à entendre son message très précisément mais je pouvais deviner ce qu'elle voulait me dire. Elle avait besoin de moi ! Mais pourquoi ? Elle poursuivit son message cependant je n'arrivais plus l'écouter à cause d'un tremblement de terre ! Le sol tremblait terriblement et des nuages tombaient du ciel. Le ciel s'assombrissait de plus en plus et des rochers noirs avec une lueur voilette prenaient la place des nuages disparu. Je me retournais vers le gouffre pour entendre un dernier mot :

… _Eldarya !_

Avant de tomber dans le vide.

-BIIIIIIIIPPPP !

Je me réveillais en sursaut. Mes draps et mon cousin étaient au sol et mon réveil devait sonner depuis un moment. J'entendis la voix de ma mère :

-Elvya ! Éteint ce réveil !

J'éteignis mon réveil sur ordre de ma mère et regardais l'heure : 7h45. Mince ! Je suis très en retard pour le lycée !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 : une

histoire à dormir debout !

Je sortis de ma chambre en panique. Ma mère, qui attendait ma venue avec impatience, était devant les marches d'escalier et tapait du pied une pointe en colère.

-Dit donc, ça fait bien 10 minutes que tu devrais être en train de déjeuner !

-Oui désolée Maman... dis-je en prenant conscience (ou pas) de mon erreur.

-Bon, dépêche toi il ne te reste que 25 minutes avant que le bus n'arrive !

Je me pressais et finis par arriver à l'arrêt de bus à tant. Mon ami Armin était là et m'attendais patiemment avec son jeu à la main. Je me précipitais vers lui pour avoir de ses nouvelles :

-Salut Armin ! Tu joues à quoi aujourd'hui ?

Il leva sa tête (visiblement il ne m'avait même pas remarquée) et mit son jeu en pause :

-Ah, salut Elvya ! C'est Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate, celui qui vient de sortir ! Il est vraiment géniale ! S'exclama t-il.

-Si bien que ça ? L'interrogeais-je. Mais tu sais les jeux de tirs ou de baston c'est pas trop mon truc. Je préfère les RPG comme Bravely Default... D'ailleurs le 2...

Je fus coupée par le chauffeur qui essayait désespérément d'attirer notre attention avec sa petite voix. Je dis bien petite voix car c'est un grand timide et n'a vraiment pas d'autorité. Il est déjà arrivé plusieurs fois que dans le bus se soit la baston sans que le conducteur puisse dire quelque chose.

Je montais dans le bus et passa le trajet avec Armin. Je n'arrête pas de parler de lui mais vous vous demandez certainement qui il est ! Pour une brève description c'est un garçon aux cheveux brun et aux yeux bleues clairs-azurs et qui est un gros geek ! Mise à part ce petit détail c'est un garçon très charmant, sympathique, gentil et qui porte l'étiquette de meilleur ami ! Et croyez moi être ami avec moi se n'est pas aussi simple qu'il n'y paraît. Je suis extrêmement têtu et assez froide au premier abord. Dès que j'ai une idée en tête personne ne peut me faire changer d'avis. Même pas Armin ou un membre de ma famille ! D'ailleurs les gens pensent souvent que je suis une de ses grosses brutes du lycée donc pour vous dire la situation ! Après, je n'ai pas vraiment de qualités... mise à part Armin qui me dit que je ressemble à une de ces personnages féminins super classe et à forte personnalité dans les mangas.

Arriver au lycée, nous allions directement aux salles de classes. Je rejoignis mon amie Trucy qui lisait un de ces bouquins fantaisistes comme toujours. Je posais mon sac sur la table de devant et l'interpella :

-Salut Trucy. Encore en train de lire à ce que je vois !

Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, j'agitais ma main devant ses yeux. Décidément, c'était pas mon jour !

-Hého Trucy ! C'est si bien que ça ton histoire pour que tu m'ignores ? M'inquiétais-je.

Elle cligna des yeux et fit un bon de deux mètres tout en se levant de sa chaise.

-Haaaaaaa ! hurla t-elle à en exploser les tympans.

-Ah ! Enfin tu m'écoutes !

-C'est quoi ça ?! Lucy sort avec Jérémy ?! Oh mon DIEU mais ils ne vont VRAIMENT pas ensemble ! S'exclama t-elle en poussant un cris d'effroi.

Décidément tout le monde m'ignore ! Pendant que je m'apitoyais sur mon sort, Trucy me remarqua ENFIN.

-Ah ! Salut Elvya ! Je ne t'avais même pas remarqué ! Disait-elle avec un sourire béat.

Je me contenais intérieurement pour ne pas la gifler même si j'en avais envie. Pris mon air béat :

-Trucy ! Tu lis quoi ? Disais-je faussement.

-C'est le livre que j'ai acheté hier à Livremonde ! Il était en promo en plus ! cria t-elle avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Vous l'aurez deviné : Trucy est une vrai mordue de livre ! Livre par ci, BD par là... tout y passe ! Elle est très insouciante de nature, parfois même trop et est toujours joyeuse. Et son look ne fait qu'accentuer la chose : frange allant en dessous des sourcils, une queue haute, des cheveux mi long et ondulés... Avec ses grands yeux bleues clair comme le soleil d'été et ses cheveux semblable à des châtaignes, c'est le portrait craché de ma petite sœur de 8 ans !

Quelques minutes passèrent et ce fut l'heure des cours. En première heure, c'était le cours de Français : la matière qui m'ennuie à mourir. Je regardais ma montre : encore 40 minutes. Ne sachant quoi faire, je m'arma d'un crayon de bois, mis la voix du prof en pause et commença à dessiner sur un coin blanc du cahier. Tout en crayonnant, je repensais au rêve de cette nuit. Je m'étais bien rendu compte que ce n'était pas un rêve comme les autres. Tout paraissait si réel et en même temps si imaginaire. Et la voix si douce et sensuel... Et ses derniers mots. Que pouvait bien vouloir dire Eldarya ? Est-ce une langue ? Ou bien, un mot inventé de toute pièce par mon imagination ? Non, c'était autre chose... Mais au fait, pourquoi est-ce que je pense à ça ? Ce n'est pas du tout mon genre ! Allez Elvya ressaisie toi ! Toi qui ne crois que ce que tu vois, pourquoi est tu si entêté par ça ? Pourquou... Aïe !

Je venais de me faire frapper par le livre de français du professeur Macjones. Tous les élèves étaient en train de rire de moi, la honte.

-Alors, on fait un petit somme Elvya ? disait-il d'un sourire taquin.

-Euh non, je pensais à... à la littérature ! Dis-je au hasard.

-A la littérature ? Quel genre de littérature ?!

-Euh... à celui de mon amie ! souriais-je bêtement.

-Je crois qu'un petit tête à tête serait envisageable Melle Stone.

Et mince... Comme ci j'avais pas autre chose à faire ! Sous les derniers mots du professeur, des élèves (principalement des filles), sifflèrent :

-wouh ! Un tête à tête avec le prof !

-Ça cache quelque chose !

-Qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimer être avec lui, il est beau gosse en plus !

-Ouais trop !

Et cela dura toute la matinée. Le midi arriva avec son soleil radieux et Armin, Alexy, Trucy et moi allions pique-niquer à l'ombre des arbres devant le terrain de basquet. Finalement, le prof de français n'a pas était si méchant est c'est contenté d'une simple remarque. De quoi me soulager.

-Alors il paraît que tu t'es fait prendre par Macjones ! S'exclama Alexy.

-Oui malheureusement... Mais finalement je n'ai pas été sanctionné.

-Moi j'ai pas trop suivis le déroulement puisque j'étais concentré à vaincre le premier boss du jeu ! Dit Armin.

-Comme si ça m'étonnais, dis-je une pointe d'humour dans la voix.

-En tout cas, je trouve ce sandwich délicieux ! S'empiffrait Trucy, à côté de la plaque. Je t'avais vu dessiner quelque chose sur ton cahier, c'était quoi ?

-Oh ça ! Je ne m'en souviens plus. J'étais concentré sur mon rêve.

-Ton rêve ? Questionna Armin.

-Il semblait... féerique. Et pourtant si surnaturel !

-Oulà je comprend plus rien, dit alexy, ce n'est pas toi qui serait du genre à réfléchir sur ce genre de chose.

-Oui je sais mais je ne me sent pas moi même. Comme si quelque chose venait de se réveiller.

-Je vous présente notre nouveau professeur de philosophie, Mme Stone ! Taquina Armin.

-Ahaha ! Armin arrête ! Dis-je tout en rigolant.

Suite à cette conversation, nous rions tous de bon cœur. Cela me faisait plaisir de partager ces moments avec mes amis et cela me faisait changer les idées. Après avoir mangé, nous nous séparions et allâmes à nos occupations du midi. Alexy allait au club de musique, Trucy au club bibliothèque, Armin dans un coin de la classe à jouer au jeux vidéos et moi j'allais dans la bibliothèque pour faire mes occupations quotidiennes. Arrivé à la biblio, je m'installais sur une immense table et posais mes affaires. Je sortis mon cahier de dessin et griffonna quelques trucs. Je repensais au rêve de cette nuit. Ce songe ne voulait décidément pas s'enlever de mon esprit ! Soudain, une lumière me traversa l'esprit et je sortis en trombe mon cahier de français. J'ouvris le cahier à la page de tout à l'heure et découvrit avec stupéfaction le dessin très soigné. C'était une espèce de loup imposant possédant neufs queues et un tatouage symbolique qui me faisait penser aux symboles celtiques et aux histoires féeriques. Je me concentrai plus sur mon dessin qu'a j'entendis une voix derrière moi :

-C'est un Kitsune !

Je sursautais.

-Ah ! C'est toi Trucy,dis-je encore sous le choc, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'est pas sensé travailler ?

-Je te rappelle que mon « travaille » est d'aider les gens et de les conseiller sur les livres et je vois bien que depuis tout à l'heure tu es dans la lune. Tu as besoin de conseille ? Disait Trucy avec une mentalité que je ne connaissais pas d'elle.

-Et bien je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne fais que penser à ce rêve de puis ce matin. Et je me demande bien pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dessiné ce Kitsune c'est bien ça ?

Elle hocha la tête et sourit.

-Tu veut que je cherche des informations sur les Kitsune ? Proposa t-elle gentiment tout en souriant.

-Oui pendant ce temps je vais chercher quelque chose veux tu ?

-OK ! No problème. A tout' ! Termina t-elle d'un clin d'œil en tirant la langue en mode Kawaii.

Je me précipitais sur un ordinateur libre et tapa sur Google Eldarya. Evidement, je ne trouvais rien qui me paraissais logique. Après mainte et mainte recherche, j'abandonnais l'ordinateur et m'attaqua aux livres de la biblio. Au bout d'une heure de recherche, je n'avais toujours pas trouver de livre parla d'Eldarya. Je me demandais bien ce que pouvait faire Trucy depuis tout ce temps. Je me dirigeais vers ma table que j'avais laissé à l'abandon depuis tout à l'heure quand soudain je trébuchais. Pourtant j'avais bien fait attention là où je marchais et je n'avais pas vu d'objet au sol, me suis dis-je à moi même. Je me relevais difficilement de la chute quand je vis sous mes pieds un gros livre à la couverture marron et possédant des symboles semblable au signe que j'avais dessiné en lettres dorées. Intrigué et curieuse à la fois, je pris le livre doucement et lis le titre du livre à voix haute :

-« La Destinée d'Eldarya ». En voilà un que je n'avais pas vu !

J'ouvris le livre et sentis un grand courant d'air qui fit tourner les pages. Je pouvais admirer plusieurs images dessinées et joliment colorées décrite par un texte chacune. On pouvait comparer les images de ce livre à un compte pour enfant. Les pages continuèrent de défiler jusqu'à s'arrêter à une certaine page précise. La page était blanche. Ce n'était qu'un simple bout de papier vierge, enfin c'est ce que je crus. A l'instant même, une sorte de passage multicolore s'ouvrit d'entre les pages et illumina toute la bibliothèque. Je sentis aspirer par le livre tomba dans de l'herbe fraîche.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 2 : Bienvenue dans le monde d'eldarya !

J'avais très mal à la tête et je ne m'en sentais pas bien. Après cette chute semblable à un plongeon de 10 m, j'essayais en vain de me relever mais j'avais trop mal à mon poignet : il était cassé. J'observais mon corps pour voir si j'avais d'autres blessures de ce type, mais forte heureusement, ce n'était juste que des égratignures. Au loin, j'entendais des bruits de feuilles s'agiter. Je levais ma tête avec difficulté pour voir si c'était le fruit de mon imagination ou si c'était réel et dans ce cas j'avais de quoi paniquer. J'étais complètement épuisée et la fatigue commençais à prendre le dessus sur moi autant moralement que physiquement, et les blessures n'arrangeaient pas les choses. Les bruits de pas de l'être se faisaient de plus en plus proches. Peut-être que mon heure était venue ?

Mais non, ce n'est pas ton genre Elvya ! En temps normal tu te serais levée et t'aurais défendu comme tu peux et... Non, je n'y arrive pas, pas aujourd'hui.

Ma vue commençais à flouter. J'étais à bout de force et plus ces pas imposants s'approchaient plus ils me faisaient stresser. J'avais n'empêche de quoi paniquer avec mon état qui empire et l'endroit où j'étais qui m'était totalement inconnu !

Les bruits de pas étaient maintenant à plus de quelques mètres de moi, peut-être 2 tout au plus. Ils décidèrent de ce dévoiler, me laissant admirer deux pattes noirs... non, quatre ! Mais cette chose n'était pas humaine ?! Je regardais le visage de mon interlocuteur mais je ne pouvais distinguer que ce symbole celtique à cause de ma vue qui troublait. Il était comme celui que j'avais dessiné en cours, c'était le même ! Le dernier détail que je pu voir c'était la silhouette qui ressemblait très fortement à celle d'une bête à la fourrure très sombre avant de m'évanouir.

Je rouvris mes yeux et me retrouvait dans uns pièce sombre et lugubre. Étrangement quand je me relevais je n'avais plus mal à mes blessures et je pouvais rebouger mon poignet à ma guise comme par magie. Avais-je rêvé ? Me suis-je dis. Mais j'aurais du dire la suite du rêve. Je me trouvais dans une cage creepy dont la mousse couleur verte et la rouille y régnaient en maître. Cette cage ronde comme un oiseau était suspendue à un lac à la couleur verdâtre et la rive était aussi dans les tons vert avec quelques petits champignons par-ci par-là. Malgré tout, ce lieu avait quand même sa petite pointe de féerie, avec les lucioles qui volaient doucement dans ce sombre endroit. Cela me fit sourire un peu, même si ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. J'avançais vers le bord de la cage pour finalement m'écrouler sur le sol de cette cage mousseuse et laissa ma tête se poser entre deux barreaux froids.

Je pouvait observer mon reflet de là où j'étais. Mes cheveux blonds avaient quelques nuancent de verts dans l'eau. Ils étaient attachés en queue de cheval haute avec un ruban rouge faisant le tour du début de la queue. Ma frange coupée au carré s'arrêtait au niveau de mes sourcils et mes deux mèches elles aussi coupées au carré, se terminé juste en dessous du lobe de mes oreilles et se marié parfaitement avec mes yeux couleurs orbe de feu.

Je décidais donc de refermer mes yeux, et de repenser à autres choses. Je repensais instinctivement à mes amis, Armin, Trucy et Alexy qui devaient se faire du soucie pour moi. Et de ma mère qui devait m'attendre sagement chez elle au pas de la porte. Si seulement ils savaient que j'étais dans un monde de fou, ils ne m'auraient pas cru un seul instant. A cette dernière pensée, je rigolais toute seule dans ma cage telle une cruche. J'étais un peu fatiguée après toute cette aventure, alors je décidais de me reposer un peu, en espérant revenir dans mon monde.

Le lendemain matin, enfin je crois, je me réveilla en sursaut à cause de la chute d'une personne que je ne connaissais pas. C'était un homme qui devait peut-être avoir 18 ou 19 ans tout au plus. Celui-ci avait glissé sur la mousse et dans l'action ses clefs s'envolèrent au sol, non loin du lac. Je regardais à la première place cette scène comique, ne pouvant plus me retenir de rire dans sa difficulté de récupérer ses fameuses clefs, tout en sortant quelques jurons dans une langue que je ne connaissais pas.

Finalement, il se leva sans trop de difficulté, cachant sa gêne avec sa main. Son expression me montrait bien qu'il était en colère, et que je n'aurais jamais dû me moquer de lui.

-Eh dis donc toi ! On t'a jamais appris que c'était pas bien d'humilier les gens ?! Cria t-il non sans gêne.

-Euh... excusez-moi mais vous êtes venu me libérer ? Demandais-je, pressée de retrouver mes amis.

-Justement on va parler de tout ça. Sois sage et on va expliquer ta situation..., il prit un sourire mesquin, petite humaine.

Son sourire me fit comme un frisson désagréable et me mis dans une colère des plus noire. Une fois sortit de la cage, je lui rétorqua :

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! J'ai un prénom tu sais ?! Espèce d'elfe bizarroïde !

Son regard changea l'espace d'un instant en une expression d'étonnement puis il reprit son expression moqueur de tout à l'heure :

-As ton avis qui est bizarroïde ici ? Je te rappelle que tu n'est pas chez toi... humaine ! Recommença t-il.

Je ne pris même plus la peine de rétorquer tellement qu'il m'énervai et lui posa des questions :

-On est où au juste ? Demandais-je calmement.

-On est à Eldarya voyons ! Dit-il tout en continuant son jeu.

A Eldarya ? Ce ne serait pas comme dans mon rêve ? Et comme dans le livre de la bibliothèque ?!

-C'est quoi Eldarya ?

Il attendit quelques secondes, se rendant compte que j'étais très sérieuse dans mes propos, et repris la conversation avec se même air austère :

-C'est un monde qui est très lié au tien, sauf qu'ici il n'y pas d'humain... sauf toi, dit-il d'un air mesquin. Ici la magie règne en maître et les différentes espèces telles que les loup-garous, les elfes et les brownies vivent sur ces terres. Et pour maintenir la paix à Eldarya on a crée quatre gardes : la garde Absynthe, (il pris son air fière :) dont je suis le chef, la garde de l'ombre dirigé par Nevra, la garde Obsidienne maintenu par Valkyon, et enfin la garde Étincelante, la chef de toutes les gardes dirigé par notre chère Miiko.

J'étais impressionné par tous ces détails. Ce monde ressemblait énormément au conte fantaisistes de notre monde et je ne savais pas ce que je devais en penser : les elfes, les loups-garous... ce sont des légendes pour nous ! Alors comment cela se faisait que je sois dans un monde où l'imaginaire existe ? Et si tout cela était réel ? Je ne peux pas renier l'existence de cette endroit. Tout paraît si réel rien qu'au touché et aussi aux sentiments que j'éprouve.

Nous avions parlez de tout ça tout en montant des marches, encore des marches. Ce font assez longs mais enfin nous arrivâmes devant une porte joliment décoré dont il ouvrit la serrure et me laissa passer tout en me disant :

-Bienvenue à toi, petite humaine, dit-il d'un air taquin.


End file.
